


Everything's gonna be ok

by Simply_Me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Me/pseuds/Simply_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's back to being flawless. She's perfect. And the only thing she says is "everything's gonna be ok" and that's when you know you wouldn't have made a difference. It was simply her time to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's gonna be ok

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever hopefully you guys like it. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated or just comments:) and I put this up from my phone so if it looks weird,sorry.. Anyways this is not betad so all mistakes are mine..  
> I do not own these characters Jeff Davis is the lucky sucker that does :)

In. Out.  
In. Out.  
In. Out.  
Do it just like she taught you  
But your anchors not here so it doesn't seem to be working  
So you have to hold it.  
In. Hold.out.  
In. hold. out  
But your lungs just don't want to  
It's like they're trying to commit suicide to see if you would die  
But there's that drip drip drip that's forcing you to catch your breath  
It's that drip drip drip  
It's the only thing you can hear as your head rush slowly fades  
And it's slowly driving you insane  
Because it's that drip drip dripping that send you back in time  
Sounding just like the one from that very night  
The night you were bound in wolfsbane oil slicked chains  
The ones you can still feel today  
Restricting your every move  
Preventing your next breath  
Not letting you get away  
But you weren't trying to escape were you?..  
You were trying to stop that dripping  
Trying to get to her as she so barely hung from those wolfsbane entwined ropes  
But she had already flatlined  
She had already done the one thing you were trying and failing to deny  
You see she had already died right in front of your eyes while you were strung up and tied  
And now the guilt is eating at you  
The guilt in knowing that if you had gotten free maybe just maybe she'd still be here  
You were supposed to be her batman  
But I guess that's a bad analogy because batman lost his girl too  
But now she's standing here before you in this empty bathroom  
Just as she was the night she went  
As bare as she was the day she was born  
Her once rich blonde curls are now blood stained waves weighed down and flat  
Her flawless skin so porcelain and fine is now bloody and marred  
The neck that you used to kiss everyday and every night is now a four inch slit that still drips  
And that last drip drip drip is your undoing as you begin to bawl  
Her arms are going around you, cradling you, comforting you as you try to apologize  
She is the one comforting you but before you get out a "sorry" she says "batman wait"  
Only she's not the same woman from just a minute ago  
She's the woman you said "I do" with  
Her hair is shining brighter than on her healthiest day  
The hue of her skin is more of a glow  
Her black kohl lined eyes have that glimmer in them that you love so much  
her ruby red lips are back to being lush and plump  
She's back to being flawless  
She's perfect  
And the only thing she says is "everything's gonna be ok."  
And that's when you know  
That's when you know that you wouldn't have made a difference  
It was simply her time to go  
So straighten up  
Wash your tear stained face  
Turn off that leaky faucet  
And go out into the sea of people in your living room  
After all this is your wife's wake.  
And when your alpha asks you how you are  
You tell him "my catwoman told me everything's gonna be okay"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the Erica feels I love her and normally don't do sterica but I had this for a while:(


End file.
